Brokeback Yama!
by tako yaoi doom
Summary: Two men. One mountain. A drastic summer. Finding love that has no boundaries. Brokeback mountain parody ] SasuxNaru.
1. Prelude

**TITLE:** Brokeback Yama  
**Author:** Tako Yaoi Doom  
**Pairing:** SasuXNaru  
**Summary:** Two men. One mountain. A drastic summer. Finding love that has no boundaries. Brokeback mountain parody SasuxNaru.

-uno dos tres-

Once upon a time, there was a ranch hand by the name of Uzumaki Naruto looking for work in the city of Konoha. He had worked diligently as a ranch hand but always came up short of money to pay for his rent and boozing habits. Naruto scoured the town searching for travail, but alas, not one job was available. Not one person needed a bartender, a cowboy, or even a French maid! Despairing, he gave up. Lamenting his fate, Naruto turned to leave the town...only to find his feet leading him to an employment agency? For cowboys?

On the other side of the village was a rodeo cowboy by the name of Uchiha Sasuke. He was also a man seeking employment (and love). Sasuke had previously worked at the rodeo and was obviously always the star of the show. The ladies loved him for his comely looks, he brought in truckloads of money to the ranch, and people came from all over just to watch him ride. Soon enough, he gravitated to the status of a socialite/celebrity. However, the women's attentions and the glamorous lifestyle were not to his liking so he soon quit although he loved his job. Sasuke loved riding but was not garrulous, as required of a socialite, and abhorred the lascivious womenfolk who always wanted to shag.

Sasuke wasn't shy naturally. He was not too talkative because he hated women's carnal desires( towards his glamorous, hott, attractive self, of course) and secretly lusted after men. At work, he was surrounded by men. At the local saloon, he was surrounded by men. At the bathroom, he too was…surrounded by men. He really did not know what to do in this situation. The ladies loved him, but would the men too?

After an experience involving an erection caused by the sight of a ravishing blond man entering the bathroom, Sasuke learned to restrain his vividly erotic and raunchy desires. Even so, he could not get the man's face and physique out of his head. The man was the most tantalizing being that he had ever seen in all of his 21 years.

It was by fate that that day, these two star-crossed lovers were to meet. Umino Iruka's Cowboy-for-hire agency was where the ill-fated lovers first locked eyes…

&soon continued, to be…


	2. Chapter 2: Umino Iruka's Agency

**TITLE:** Brokeback Yama  
**Author:** Tako Yaoi Doom  
**Pairing:** SasuXNaru  
**Summary:** Two men. One mountain. A drastic summer. Finding love that has no boundaries. Brokeback mountain parody SasuxNaru.

Dear reviewers: Thanks a million! -loves forever- I haven't been able to update this summer because of the travels and etc. But! this is how I am spending the last week of my summer vacation -insert smiley-

**Chapter 2: Umino Iruka's Cowboy-for-Hire Agency**

-un deux trois-

It was a clear, fine day as Uzumaki Naruto skipped his way down to Umino Iruka's employment agency. He whistled as he sauntered up to the dank, small building and knocked on the door. Jogging quickly up the stairs, he met the door and reached for the handle. Letting himself in quickly, Naruto faced the man and flashed a smile.

"_Good afternoon," he said cheerfully._

Umino Iruka was surprised at the brazen stranger!

_"Get out!"_ he cried without turning around. He was offended! Not a soul would usually **DARE **to intrude upon his domain without permission. He was Umino Iruka, Goddamit! He was a superior who would hire ninjas and a nobody couldn't just barrage into his office without **HIS** permission. What a sin!

Uzumaki Naruto backed out the door and shuffled slowly down the stairs. He was surprised at Iruka's reaction but decided not to think anything of it and waited outside the office on the steps of the building. He had already given Iruka a bad first impression. Waiting outside quietly would be the best thing to do now.

Quite a while passed as he was waiting by the door, but just as he was stood up to knock again… a car pulled up into the driveway!

Uchiha Sasuke drove up to Umino Iruka's building in his fashionable, new Model T automobile. He gave his companion the old "up and down", judging the man quickly. His companion was absolutely gorgeous...looked awfully familiar…but what the hell, he needed to worry more about himself right now. He needed to maintain his god-given, beautiful looks to 1) seduce that angelic, ethereal being and 2)get the job for extra cash 3)seduce the…you get his point. Taking out a razor to do the duty, he carefully shaved his 3-day growth, making sure he looked as fine as he usually did.

"_Damn right I'm sexy!"_ he thought egoistically, admiring his sculpted features in the side mirror.

Naruto was entranced by the stranger and could only watch as the stranger shaved. He felt his jaw unhinge and attempted to avert his eyes but his mind refused to cooperate.

"_Oh my God! He is amazingly…wow!"_ Naruto unconsciously thought to himself, feeling the stirrings of desire in the pits of his stomach.

If it had not been for Umino Iruka's sudden appearance, Naruto would not have been able to draw his eyes away from his comely companion. Iruka looked the two men over and clapped his hands, signaling for them to enter his building.

After the three had settled into comfortable places in Iruka's office did Iruka continue.

_"Boys...your job will be to go up Brokeback Yama and watch my new team. Make sure none of them get lost or hurt or you will get no pay,"_ were Iruka's instructions.

As the pair exited the building, the blond extended his hand and said with a smile,_"Uzumaki Naruto". _

_"Uchiha Sasuke," _was the curt reply.

Iruka shook his head as he watched the two boys leave. He knew that something drastic was to occur between the two men. There had been so much…tension of a sort. He couldn't pick out exactly what it was that threw him off, the something that did not believe it was right to hire the men for the job. He knew something was very wrong, something eerily strange that he just couldn't understand. Shrugging to himself, Iruka waved off the feeling as insignificant…

To be continueeeed dun dun dun

A/N: Reviews are lovely Been a bit busy, but we're getting to the action soon! -insert smiley-


End file.
